


Distraction | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You attempt to work on your Greek Fire recipe, much to Harry’s chagrin.





	Distraction | Harry Hook x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #1 “Oh fuck you.” “I know you would.“

You carefully poured the rest of the bottle into the bubbling cauldron. You smirked as the liquid turned a sickly looking green color. Now all you needed to do was bottle it and-

A loud tapping at your window cut off your thoughts. You rolled your eyes with a slight smile and opened the window. "Hey. Watch the cauldron." You warned as Harry climbed in through the window. "I know what to do." He mumbled, leaning down. In return, you stood on your tiptoes, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"You know I have a front door, right?" You asked, a small smirk playing at your lips. "You know you have a scary dad who hates me, right?" Harry asked, mocking your tone.Â â€œShut up and lay on the bed or something. "I've got to bottle this shit." You laughed, turning back to the cauldron.

You heard the springs in your mattress squeak as Harry laid down. Ok, time for the tricky part. You grabbed your obsidian ladle and a bottle, carefully pouring the molten liquid.

"You wanna do something more fun?" Harry asked. You could almost hear his mischievous smirk. "I need to finish bottling this." You replied, setting the bottle on the shelf. "It can always wait." You heard your bed squeaking again.

"It really can't. This stuff goes bad if it's left in the cauldron." You started getting annoyed. You just wanted to get this over with and then you and Harry could hang out. "You know I'm not a patient person." Harry replied sassily.

"I'm very aware, Harry! Just let me finish!" You gritted out, grabbing an empty bottle. "C'mon, darling." Harry's rough voice in your ear startled you and you dropped your bottle, making it shatter all over the floor.

You felt the tips of your hair catch fire. You were pissed. "Harry! I needed that! Do you even know how temperamental Greek Fire even is?! It could-" You were cut off by Harry spinning you around and pushing you up against the wall, his lips pressed firmly against yours.

You felt your flames die down slightly. Harry smelled just like the ocean, a smell you had come to love. You tingled as Harry ran his hook up and down the small of your back and you gripped at his muscled arms. "Shut up." He growled before resuming the kiss. Oh that's how he wants to play, huh?

You mustered up all of your strength and pushed Harry off of you. He landed on the bed on his back and while he was distracted, you quickly straddled him, grinning victoriously. " **Fuck you."** You leaned in close to his face as Harry rested his hands on your hips. **"I knew you would."**  


End file.
